What? I Can't Decide! You Decide!
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Okay here's the deal...I want to give a gift to you...but I need you to tell me what is going on in your mind..." Plz review, it'll get interesting I want this to be a large collection.
1. Default Chapter

What? I can't Decide, YoU Decide!  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Hi! Everyone who is reading this I hope you will help me and join in by reviewing this chapter. Okay I'll start taking ideas of fics, only one shot. Unless I feel the need of a multi series for you. I know you all have lots of ideas that you want in a fics rite? So plz review and I'll start one just for you. Everything it is is mainly your ideas. So I won't be taking credit jux posting the finished outcum and hope you will like it.   
  
Okay heres the deal-io. You need to review me your:  
  
Pen name (duh)  
  
Characters you want to be about (you could star in your fic too)  
  
Setting  
  
Genre (Do you want me to make it funny or sad you choice)  
  
PLot ( the whole deal of it, no matter how long, the more details the better the fic)  
  
Contacts (in case I need to ask you something about it)  
  
Anime (it has to be either Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho, Trigun, Big O_because I don't really know much about other anime that are my top favs. :)  
  
Thats is about it. Oh and the characters can have made up ones too. Just need descriptions like:  
  
Hair color  
  
eye  
  
Sex  
  
height (i need to know so I can make it resonable)  
  
personality  
  
outfit  
  
known to do (like what the character is known wide for)  
  
Okay more details are always welcome plz consider this becuase I want to at least give a gift to all reviewers for Christmas eh? it's coming up isn't it. Okay review please? 


	2. Fighting For You

Fighting For You  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
"Hey! Kurie finally you aren't busy today." Mk said hugging her 3/4 kitsune friend. "Ugh, please I don't want hugs right now. I'm looking for my friend. He was supposed to be here by now. He's late. And he's a Lord, my gosh." Kurie complained ignoring her other friend there. "Hey, at least I'm here. You could talk to me, ignoring me is bad." Mk muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest. Kurie turned around and smiled apologicatally. "I'm sorry. It's important that I talk to my friend. He was in such a terrible state last night, that I worry for him. He's real nice I'll introduce you once he comes." Kurie said still looking around. And right when Mk was about to reply that she indeed didn't need a boyfriend, Sesshomaru arrived.   
  
"Finally!" Kurie exclamed exasperated. "Sorry. I had a little, um, a situation. That's all." sesshomaru said calmly and then looked at Mk. "And who is she? And why is she glaring at me? She should be bowing." Mk huffed. "What makes you think that you can just come out of the sky and order me around like some servant! I do not bow to anyone! Just because you have a nice name and pretty face and handsome body." Mk turned around giving him her back. Kurie immediately intersect Sesshomaru from advancing her. "Eh hehehe. Let me explain Sessy-" "Sessy?" Sesshomaru questioned rasing an eyebrow. "Fine only one time today. I'll humor you. Sesshomaru-sama, she doesn't know about you. Okay but she's my friend so don't you dare hurt her, or I'll hurt you, her name's Mk it's short for Misstress Kitsune." Kurie warned putting ehr hand on the hilt of her sword called TenraiMusouka. "Like you could. But why would I waste my time?" Sesshomaru said in a statement and stared out into the open field.   
  
"Mk, okay I'm sorry I should've told you a little more. He's really nice. He's just a bit under stress. The girl he takes care of has been kidanpped and he a bit on the bad side." Kurie tried to explain. Mk turned around and faced her friend. "Ya think?" Kurie bowed her head many times trying to get forgiveness from her friend, instead Mk walks away from Kurie and to Sesshomaru. "Um...what is it again...Yah. Sesshomaru-sama?" Mk asked looking up at his handsome face. He tilted it and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked calmly. Mk didn't know but she found that voice so soothing that she started to like him just then. Not that rude side of his earlier displayed.   
  
"I heard what happened. I would like to accompany you on this journey. Kurie is coming too. I'll take care of Rin once we find her, if she is injured. And if you or Kurie gets hurt I can treat you. How does that sound?" Mk looked away as she locked eyes with him. It sent a electric shock through her body and she blushed, no boy- no man- or demon, has looked at her in that way before. Sesshomaru was interested in this girl before him. She's brave to stand against him but here she is blushing because their eyes contacted. "I have no need of a healer, but if you insist, Kurie and Rin might need your assitance in the future." He walked ahead and Mk looked up to see his figure move through the open field, the wind whipping his hair to the side and his fur and clothes goign with it. It looked magical in a way.   
  
  
  
"Mk? Did I hear right? You're coming with us?" Kurie asked as Mk shook out of her reveir. "Oh huh? Yeah, I am. He said I could." Mk smiled and Kurie had a feeling about something, but she couldn't quite place it right yet. "Okay, let's go we need to start on the track early. I just hope Rin is okay." Kurie said softly taking out of her Kimono clothes a neatly folded paper. "He said he will kill her by noon today if we didn't bring the document where he can take Sesshomaru's land and name." Mk gasped. So it was true? That he was an actual Lord? Opps. "Um, okay then we better get to it then. I don't want him to get sad because she died." Mk flinched as she said died, it wasn't a common thing for her to talk about life or death so causually.   
  
The journey was quite silent. It was bothering the heck out of Mk. She always talked and so she needed someone to answer her question back with a long sentence or another question to keep the conversation going. So far, no luck. She tried Kurie the first time but she was busy trying to find clues to where the kindapper might be at. So her answers were, "uh, yah. Sure. Whatever." She ignored Mk totally. Mk got frustrated but, Kurie was doing something so that made sense. So she tried the only other person there, Sesshomaru.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Mk asked as she scurried to cathc-up with his pace. "Yes?" He replied not looking at her just continuing his walk. "Um, how long have you known Kurie?" Mk just thought of something to ask. "For 3 years, why?" "Oh I known her for 2 years only. No wonder you two are close." Mk mumbled depressed. Because when they talked together, they get so into it, they forget that Mk was even there. Sesshomaru knew what she had meant and frantically replied. "NO! It isn't like that! I don't like her and she has no interest in me whatsoever. That's that, she's like my little sister." Sesshomaru wiped his forehead after the long explaination. "Okay. So how old is Rin?" "Um she is to be 9 in two months." He replied gaining back his composure.   
  
"So you like taking care of Rin?" She asked. She liked talking and so she tried to keep the conversation going. But Sesshomaru excused himself from the conversation and went to talk with Kurie behind. "Kurie, why is she so, wierd?" He asked as Kurie straightened herself up. "Weird? what do you mean?" She asked. "She speaks to me unafraid and is shy at the same time. And she keeps blushing at me. Everytime I catch her eyes she turns away, giggling. What is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked, very confused. (Poor him) Kurie started to laugh like crazy holding onto her gut. "What is wrong WITH you?" Kurie strained out. Sesshomaru waited patiently until she stopped her laughter. "You mean you don't understand? Sesshomaru, isn't it clear? She likes you, no loves you." Kurie whispered. Before Sesshomaru could try to find an answer to that statement, he wished something would happen. Because he didn't want to tell Kurie he felt the exact same way about Mk. She was interesting to him from the start. That it scared him.  
  
  
  
And his prayers were answered when he sensed something. Sesshomaru quickly leaped taking Mk in his arms while Kurie leaped a little to the side as a big demon's hand came clawing down where they used to be at. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!" Rin yelled for him as he glared at the demon and then looked at Rin for assurance. He set Mk down on the ground as he instructed Kurie to aim for his lower as he goes for the upper half. Mk stood dazed, Sesshomaru looked so graceful fighting and he is just so FIONE! (fine)   
  
"Fox's Scar!" Kurie screamed as the blade imbedded itself in the demon's stomach. "Yes." Mk said as she watched from the sidelines, waiting for the demon to fall. But only one thing, it didn't. Instead it took hold of Kurie's TenraiMusouka and threw her miles away. Sesshomaru rushed to attack him as he was looking at his handiwork, but instead the demon knew he was coming and countered. The only thing Sesshomaru could do was evade the attack and grab Rin. He landed safely next to Mk.   
  
Out of nowhere Kurie comes back in; slightly scratched and battered and ran towards the three. "Rin!" She cried and Rin looked over to see her favorite baby-sitter coming towards her. "Komori!" Rin yelled in delight and ran into Kurie's open arms and hugged her. "Rin's fine, at least I think." Sesshomaru went over to inspect Rin over more closely. Mk stood back in the spot they once were and admired the fluffy scene ahead of her. Rin's okay, Sesshomaru had a smile, and Kurie's happy. She was about to say "Let's go" but the demon they forgot took hold of her and that got Sesshomaru's attention once again.   
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru? Is this worthless creature something to you?" The demon taunted causing pain to Mk, by bending her arm in the wrong direction. She groaned and gasped in pain. But she didn't scream. "Let her go." Sesshomaru said dangerously. His claws were glowing and his eyes were protective. "Ses..sho..maru-..sa......m...a" Mk forced out because the pain was increasing by the second. Sesshomaru got in a stance. "Let go of my woman." He said smirking, part was because he saw Mk shocked look and the other was that he could kill that demon so easy now. "Hahah! Like you could!" the demon continued laughing with his eyes shut, and in a flash his laughing head came clean off his shoulder and onto the ground with a nasty thud. Sesshomaru had grabbed Mk out of the gross scene and landed by Kurie and Rin. "YaY! Rin's happy! Rin is back with Sesshomaru-sama, Komori, and nice lady." Rin said smiling up at Mk. Mk returned the smile and shyly looked at Sesshomaru. "Did you mean it?" Mk asked. Sesshomaru presented her his left arm and Mk grabbed hold of it and leaned on it. With his other hand He held Rin's hands and they walked down the path where it led to his castle. "I meant it. With my heart. I meant it all." Sesshomaru whispered to Mk. She sighed and leaned more on him as they walked further.   
  
  
  
Kurie smiled as she sheathed her weapon, and followed after them, admiring the cute, sweet scene ahead of her. She mused to herself.   
  
"I'm glad I introduced them, I'm glad I told him of her feelings, or none of this would've happened..." She smiled and soon took another road leading back to her place, "I think they should have some time alone." She giggled and her fox side poofed her into thin air; To return later and bug the two of her friends.   
  
A/n: Whoo, is this good enough for you Mk? I hope so. I didn't really have enough info but I wanted to give you a fic soon so I hope you like. It's gonna be posted in my story called, 'What? I can't Decide! You Decide!' Fic. It's in a rurouni Kenshin anime but it's for different fics for reviwers and requesters, whichever. I hope you review to this one. And I hope you like! I dind't know if you like Sesshomaru in that way but I hope you do. Heehhehe   
  
To others who are reading this, you like it? I can make your own fic, starring yourselves, or other characters with your FAV ANIME CHARACTER!!! So review review review. You'll get it asap, just like this one. Hurry up before I don't have time to do anymore!!! HehHHE 


	3. Srtuggling Between Battle & Love

Struggling Between Battle & Love  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Liz-donoban: I hope you like this chapter? Please review and write to me if you can and tell me any mistakes, because I like Soujiro, but I don't know much about him.   
  
~~~**- Means the OC thoughts and the paragraphs without it and separated from the OC thoughts are Soujiro's okay? I hope you don't get confused.   
  
Anime: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
I stood there admiring the great view I had so often had the luck to enjoy. I looked at how the water glistened under the bright sun, the winds blowing the dirt and leaves from the beaten path so many have traveled and I have yet to. I smirked to myself. I wonder if Kenshin took this certain road too. It makes me feel odd just wondering around, but sometimes I like it. Being unattached to anyone, being on my own, trying to find myself.   
  
I turned around after being hit by a toy-ball. I found two children coming my way to retrieve the toy. I picked it up and waited for them to arrive. I smiled at them- the same smile I had for so long and still can not wipe from my face or my mind. "M-m-mister...can we? C-c-can we have o-our b-b-ball back?" A frighten child had stuttered to me. I felt weird but nonetheless kept smiling and handed the ball. I watched their retrieving back until they were out of site. I stood from my crouch andI looked ahead and continued my journey.   
  
~~~~**  
  
'So's thats the guy...he doesn't look strong to me.' I thought looking through the leaves of the trees. He was headed up the mountain, I wonder why up there? To train? I have no interest anyways, the only thing I need to keep in mind is that he must die, by my hands. I leaped from the tree branch to the ground and started running to catch up; once I knew he was far ahead. This was way too easy.  
  
~~~~**  
  
I placed down my pack and my katana and rested underneath a tree. I felt the need of shade, because the long walk up the mountain side was pretty tiring, even if for a great swordsman as myself. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. The peacefulness of it all-wait- there's something, no, someone out there. Whoever it was, was watching me. Who-or why would they want to do that? I haven't killed since I left Shisio's side. I waited as I heard snickering and footsteps nearing, whoever it was probably thought I was asleep. The footsteps were very light-maybe a woman's- surely, not a man's. I heard the weapon fall down upon me and I block with my katana I had grabbed near me.   
  
I opened my eyes and smiled at the opponent. She seemed so feirce, but under it all she looks just like a 15 or 17 year old, somewhere near there. She glared at me adn bounced off, taking on a new position. Her weapons surprised me, I mean I've never seen an actually girl master these weapons so easily, they were-two kenjutsus. "Good morning." I greeted and she lunged for me. "Don't-talk-to-me." She gritted out and tried to dig her weapon into my chest. I smirked yet again.   
  
She was a tough girl, I mean she was downright fighting as if she was just like a guy! But the only thing that interest me, was her body. They were full in just the right places. And her uniform! Whoa, that was a whole nother story. I waited for her jumps or leaps just to catch more of her slim legs. But my thought about her inturruppted as I held her two kenjutsus with my katana. Her eyes captivated me-the shade of her eyes, the way they held so much emotion, I wish I could be like her-now I'm envious of her.   
  
I pushed her off and took on my real swords stance. I must not let anyone win over me. No, I won't. She looked at me and then back down the road we both traveled. "I'll get you yet Seta Soujiro. I will complete my mission without fail." She spat at me and in a flash she leaped into a tree adn started jumping away. She was flexible, very. I cooled back down and silently fell into a light sleep-just in case. I awoke to more noise coming my way. I stretched and got up holding my things together and started down the road once again. I needed to find a place to settle in for the night, and soon. The day was darkening a lot faster than I hope for.   
  
~~~~**  
  
"I take it that you failed your mission?" A stern voice stated to me. I bowed my head and crossed my right arm over my chest in apology. "PLease forgive me. I will not fail you again." I said and he turned around, revealing his handsome features to me. "Yes, don't fail me. You never have before so don't start to now." He dismissed me and I left.   
  
To start from the top, my life isn't all its cracked up to be. I'm a woman hitokiri. That isn't a very popular job for a woman during this time, or any. It hasn't always been like this. I was a small child in a lovely and happy home. I didn't think of hurt, bloodshed, or killings. Why? Because I've never knew of any. Until one unfortunate day. I came home from wondering around and collecting flowers. I found my parents both murdered-and mercessly I might add-and left on the floor to rot. I crumpled. That was when I vowed I will revenge for all those who kills, even if I am forced to kill. My name is and will alwyas be remembered by others in fear...Yuki Koneko...Snow Kitten.  
  
I tied my hair up again, since it had fell loose during the fight. I took my weapons and hid them the best I could in my clothes and set foot out again, just as an ordinary person. I had always been accused of being at the age of 14 or even 15. I mean I wasn't that small, I was full grown. A perfect 17 year old. I rolled my eyes as I passed a man who made a face at me, I did always get attention in this suit. It was short and light violet, probably that's why.   
  
"Oh sorry Miss." A man apologized as he bumped into me and knocked me down. He bent down and helped me up smiling. I frowned at him, who was he? Why did he make me feel so comfortable just because I'm around him? "My name's Kenshin Himura. What is yours?" He asked handing me my pouch. "Yuki Koneko." I stated and kept staring at him, because he still seemed too cheerful. "What a nice name that it is Koneko-dono." I was about to tell him to drop the ending but a bump on his head inturrupted any further conversation.   
  
"Kenshin! I told you to wait for me! How dare you leave me behind like that?!" A beautiful woman was huffing at him, yelling and occasionally smiling in her eyes. "Sumanu koishii. This here is Koneko-dono." He introduced me and I gave a slight nod. "Oh my name if Kaoru Kamiya. Would you like to join us for a little lunch?" She asked smiling at me, forgetting her anger over Himura leaving her behind. She didn't seem like th kind where you can get away from, so I agreed and they took me to this place nearby.   
  
~~~~**  
  
"Young man, why are you up here on your own? What is it your doing?" A man had asked me as I passed him. I smiled and replied I was just admiring the view and continued. I heard there was a cabin just up ahead where I can stay for the night, or better yet for a while. I think I don't want to wonder anymore, I haven't killed in a while. Maybe I found peace in my soul. I set my items on the small bed and opened the small window and looked at the sun just beneath the horizen. This is peaceful, its nice. I settled back in the futon and dreamt of that ambitious girl I encountered today, maybe luck will soon let us meet again.   
  
~~~~**  
  
I had learned that the two were going on a vacation to meet up with their friends in Kyoto, and was just stopping here to admire the mountains. They would leave tomorrow, if the weather permits. They were nice, they bought me lunch and wanted to take me around shopping, but I declined. I needed some time alone.   
  
I was forced to kill, but kill freely I won't.   
  
Is that a wrong thing to belive in? Am I wrong to believe in it? I shook my head to rid of those thoughts. Maybe I could find my answer in this mission I have with this wandering hitokiri named Soujiro. He was an odd one. Before I knew it, I was walking up the mountains, actually gaining speed as I got higher. I don't know what made me go their, but I was smiling. I stopped short of a cabin I saw ahead. I peeked into the window and there was a candle lit and was placed beside the futon lighting up the features of the one asleep.   
  
I watched and saw the torture showing and disappering from his face, soon he screamed and woke up in sweat. I leaned my back to the wall, afraid he might see me. "No...she can't die, why did I do it?" He sounded so terrified that I wanted to come in and ask him what's wrong. I was about to and then decided against it and accidentily stepped on a twig. "I know you're there, just show yourself. You're not too quiet you know." He smiled. I couldn't believe it. How can someone just get over a nightmare, with an empty smile? I sheepishly walked in his doorway and stood by the door, leaning on the wall.   
  
"You know if we fight you have to let me get my weapons first. It won't be fair, and after all I did caught you sneaking up on me."   
  
"Seta Soujiro. I would like youto know I was being my normal self. I wasn't trying to be all quiet and kill you when you least expect it-" He inturrupted my outburst. "Then what were you doing here?"   
  
"Um...I...I don't know. But I'm sure I'm not here to kill you. I'm off duty." I stated and looked around, he looked poor.   
  
~~~~**  
  
There she was, the girl I had killed in my dreams, and coldheartedily thrown into the raging river just to see her bob up and down blood staining the clear blue to crimson red. I shook my head and asked her again what she said. "I SAID do you want some food, by the looks of it, you haven't had dinner, I haven't so you want some?" She asked standing upright now. I nodded and she asked me to help out. She was really moody, but she was still nice. She told me to go outside to make a fire so she can find some food in her pack and some plants outside to prepare a nice dinner. I was surprised when she came out with so many different types of food, but she explained to me. "I wasn't going to give it to you, because I was shopping for my own. But since we're both here, why not share." She said sternly and left it at that. I kept smiling at her, and she kept giggling and then yelling at me to stop doing it.   
  
"Why are you up here?" She asked me as I dug into my share of the food. "Um...I wanted to just enjoy the Tranquility of the place. I didn't want to keep travelling anymore." I said and then looked at her. She seemed to be listening to what I said. "So what made you want to kill me, because in fact, I would've remembered a pretty face as yours." I remarked and she blushed. "It's not like I want to kill you, I have to." She looked away after I had caught a glimpse of remorse in her green eyes.   
  
"Anyways, what made you a hitokiri? Just want to know basic information." She turned back, cheerful as ever. "Oh me? Well I was abandoned and left in this horrible home where everyone pushes me around, they don't even let me live in the same house to think of it. They pushed me too far, so I snapped. I killed them, I even-" I stopped myself. I never wanted to reveal that I cried that same night when I killed them, I never told anyone, not even Shishio. So why did I want to tell her? "So you became a manslayer very young?" She presume. "Aa...By the way, what is your name?" I asked. "Yuki Koneko. i know it sounds weird but-" She rambled but I stopped her by placing my finger on her lips. "It's beautiful, it fits you quite nicely too." She blushed but didn't move. "Snow-its cold yet fun, and a kitten is warm and always there." I mumbled to her, our faces getting closer.   
  
I removed my finger from her lips and kissed her, she didn't kiss back at first, but she soon returned it. We broke loose and she flushed terribly and stuttered, no words many sense to me. I smiled at her and her face soon broke into a frown. "What is it? Yuki?" I asked. She looked at me and whispered, "can I ask you, why don't you smile, for real? That smile-it's not right. Nobody should hide behind a smile that empty." I stared at her and thought. "Yuki, maybe only one person can help me restore my smile, the one person I love, the one I want and need, could do it, I'm sure." I replied and she looked at me to continue my thoughts. "And that one person is named Yuki Koneko." She gasped and I took her hand in mine and she pulled it back and held it with her other hand.   
  
~~~~**  
  
What am I supposed to do? I'm not supposed to fall in love with the one I'm supposed to kill. It's just too complicated and too silly. How can I not fail a mission and love on a mission? if I kill him, I'll regret losing him by my own hands. If I don't I will regret failing a mission. I don't know what to do, I just-I have to get away from him, away from everyone. My minds so messed up.   
  
"Soujiro, I, um, I have to go. So be on guard I might come back, um I-" I dropped my plate and ran away down the mountain. I ran blind through the dark, didn't care where I ended up, just wanted to end up somewhere away from him. His sweet lips on mines, his wamr hands holding mine. No one has ever tried to do those things before, and now? I'm just confused.   
  
~~~~**  
  
I watched her run far away from me. I frowned, I even wanted to run after her, but my legs froze, I felt- rejected. "Yuki..." I whispered and I felt a light breeze and looked at where she just sat. She dropped her ribbon that held her hair up. "Maybe she'll kill me if I held onto it." I mused and took it and folded it neatly stuffing it in my gi, smiling. This time I felt my lips tug upwards and then it formed into one. It wasn't placed onto my face. She did it and she didn't even realize it. "You made me smile Yuki." I whispered putting out the fire and going back into the cabin and slept on the futon again.   
  
~~~~**  
  
"Yuki. I have been watching you, and you are acting quite different. I was told you talked to a man and woman named Himura and Kamiya. Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded my head up and down. "You're lying. I can tell. I hate to admit it, but you are no longer the best manslayer in my business. You've gotten weak and you know it." He threw at me, and every word stung my heart. He has never said cruel words to me only praises. "Sir I will-" "You've fallen in love with Seta, didn't you?" He asked forcing me into a corner, no room to escape from him. "Um. I haven't I. Hai." I gave into the pressure and looked down. He brought his fingers to my chin pulling it up to meet his face. "If you don't kill him, things will be going my way." He dismissed me and I stumbled out crying. I didn't know what to do.   
  
~~~~**  
  
I woke up the next morning finding Yuki sitting on my bed by my side. Her face was solemn and her hands were holding onto the sheets trembling. I sat up and she looked at me. "I don't want to kill you." She stated and handed me her two weapons that lay at her feet. "What?" I asked. To me, it was still to early to comprehend anything. "I don't want to kill you." She said and jumped into my chest. "I need you. I want to love you, for eternity." She said crying. I was surprised, now I was fully awake. I held her in my arms. "I want to love you too." I mumbled into her hair. "I don't want to kill anymore." She said. I listened to her every word, her every tremble. Everything.   
  
I don't know when it happened but I know it did. She meant everyhting to me now. That is all that matters. "But- my boss. He's going to do something when he finds out I didn't kill you." She said pulling form my grasp. I was about to say something but we both sensed someone nearing and jumped from the futon onto the ground a few feet to the right watching the futon crumble in half. I had grabbed my katana in the short process crouching waiting for the mysterious opponent to appear.   
  
"Yuki, you disappoint me too much." The man's face was hidden from the hat he wore. She cried silently holding onto my gi, not letting me go. I pried her fingers off my clothes and took my stance. No one is going to get between her and me now. "Fight me? Are you sure you're going to win?" He mocked. "Hai, I am." I went for him and rounded him twice and sliced many times. He was hit a few times already, he proved to me, to be an unworthy opponent.   
  
Maybe Yuki thought he was stronger than me, since she has never seen me in a real battle before. I smirked as I saw blood trailing down his arms and his face. "You had enough?" I asked. "Not yet." He lunged for me trying to strike me down. I ran away from it and aimed for him at the weak spots. He was down and dead in a mere few seconds. "Who is this man?" I asked taking his hat from his head. "He was the man who took me in his arms and told me that revenge is always the answer." She said letting herself fall once again into my open arms.   
  
"Can we please leave this place?" She asked me. I nodded and we both left in each other's presence. "Hey, Soujiro?" She asked. I looked down at her. "Did I see you smile?" She asked. "Just now?" I asked back. "Hai, just now." "Aa, love can do anything, ne?" "hai, love." She let me lift her into my arms and carried her away from the cabin, our love emanating from our smiles. I guess the battle is over, and we both won.   
  
Owari. Hehehe 


End file.
